1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a computer technical field, and more particularly to a sensing method for a smart terminal to interact with a sensing device in a remote control device and a smart terminal using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With its rapid developments, the Android system, an open operating system based on a Linux core and serving as a mobile phone operating platform, is also being used more and more by other hardware terminals, e.g., televisions and digital set-up boxes, which are referred to as Android smart terminals. Meanwhile, through sensing devices such as gravity sensors and optical sensors, many Android applications offer enriched input methods and control methods.
An original Android system implemented in a mobile phone usually operates in an integral environment with the mobile phone which includes various sensing devices, so that power consumption of the sensing devices involved is easily controlled. However, under considerations of costs and operational convenience, manufacturers of Android smart terminals (e.g., televisions and set-up boxes) do not dispose the sensing devices at the smart terminal; the sensing devices are disposed at a corresponding remote control device (e.g., an infrared remote controller or a cell phone remote controller) instead. The remote control device equipped with the sensing devices is referred to as a sensing remote control device.
Conventionally, a sensing remote control device performs a sensing operation on the sensing devices by two methods. In the first method, a user determines whether to activate the sensing function of a certain sensing device by sending a command to a corresponding smart terminal (e.g., a television). A user needs to be informed of whether a currently used application carries a sensing operation on a sensing device, which will put additional burden on the user. In the other method, no manual activation is implemented and sensing information of the sensing devices in the remote control device is constantly being collected, causing unnecessary consumption of power and occupation of resources in the remote control device.